Batu Cinta
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Dulu ada sepasang kekasih yang saling jatuh cinta. Karena perang, keduanya terpisah. Tetapi Tuhan mempertemukan mereka di Batu Cinta. Akupun ingin hal yang sama.. SEQUEL 'My Prince'


**BATU CINTA**

**NB: Alur kecepetan, oneshot**

_Dahulu, hidup sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi. Sayangnya mereka terpisah karena perang. Mereka terus mancari satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan mereka di sini, di batu ini…_

**Misa POV**

Namaku Misamisa. Aku adalah seorang artis tenar yang malang. Lima tahun lalu, aku bertemu dengan orang yang sempurna. Di saat itu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi hingga saat ini, ia tak juga kembali.

Tapi tentu saja, aku tak mungkin terus sendiri. Kini aku bersama… Light Yagami. Pria yang selalu dicintai para mahasiswi, tapi aku yang mendapatkannya. Tapi hari-hari bahagia yang sebenarnya, tak datang kepadaku. Hati dan pikiranku terus terbawa bersama orang itu.

'_Hai, aku Ryuzaki. Salam kenal.' Kalimat manis itu keluar dari mulut seorang Ryuzaki sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku berdiri mematung melihat ke arah tangannya dan juga ke arah matanya bergantian 'A-Aku Misa. Salam kenal juga.' Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulutku, aku menjabat tangannya. Matanya jernih, membawa kedamaian, dan rambut hitamnya membawa kesan misterius. Tuhan, aku berharap bisa seperti ini selamanya, menjaga tangan manis ini dan menjaga perasaan hangat ini._

_Tapi.. Doa-ku tak terkabulkan. Negara-negara berperang 'Ryuzaki!.' Teriakku yang ditaring ibuku untuk menjauh dari perang mematikan itu dan mencari tempat bersembunyi, begitupun Ryuzaki 'Misa! Aku berjanji.. Aku berjanji akan bertemu denganmu lagi suatu saat nanti!' Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Itulah kalimat dan janji terakhir Ryuzaki sampai lima tahun berikutnya, aku tak akan bertemu dengannya._

_Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu kejam kepadaku? Kenapa? Aku juga akan berjanji.. Aku berjanji akan mencari dirimu Ryuzaki, sampai kapanpun.. Karena aku, karena aku.. Karena aku telah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadamu._

"Kita sudah sampai." Kalimat itu membuyarkan lamunanku saat supir 'Taxi' menengok ke belakang, menghadapku.

"E-Eh.. Ini." Aku memberikan bayaran ke pada supir itu lalu turun. Kalian bertanya? Aku sedang dimana? Baiklah, aku sedang berkunjung ke Universitas Touou, universitas tempat Light berada. Di sini biasanya kami berjalan bersama, dan di sinilah kami akan berpisah.

"Light..," Namanya keluar dari mulutku dengan lirih "Kamu mau kita putus ya?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya dengan bertanya-tanya "Ya." Jawabnya sambil menatap langit dengan awan-awan yang indah.

Aneh, kalimat itu tak menyakitkan hatiku sama sekali. Padahal hubungan ini sudah berlangsung selama lima tahun, tapi tak satupun dari kami yang merasakan perasaan yang spesial. Dan disaat ia meninggalkanku, aku merasa masih ada tempat lain untuk hatiku berlabuh.

"Ya sudah." Kataku tanpa sedikitpun rasa sakit. Aku tidak sedih, tetapi belum sepenuhnya bahagia. Aku merasa seperti masih ada yang kurang dari kapal hatiku. Aku menginginkan sesuatu.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri rimba yang luas. Aku tidak mengikuti kompas modern, tetapi kompas yang lama. Insting, a.k.a hati. Aku berhenti di mana hatiku ingin pergi, kakiku berpijak di tempat yang otakku idamkan…

Batu Cinta

Aku duduk di atasnya, termenung sambil menunggu bagian hatiku yang hilang. Aku terus menunggu hingga matahari ditelan birunya laut bumi. Aku terus menunggu hingga malam menghampiri, dan menunggu ditemani ribuan bintang yang indah.

Oh, andai aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi..

"Bintang yang indah ya.." Aku menengok kebelakang untuk menemukan hatiku yang hilang selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ryuzaki!" Aku meneriakkan namanya. Sungguh kaget dan senang pada waktu yang sama.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanyanya. Ia tak berubah, masih dingin seperti dulu. Tapi tatapan matanya, cahaya di matanya makin besar. Walau dingin, ia masih baik hingga sekarang.

"Ya, aku…" Ia menunggu sambil terus menatapku hangat, hingga beberapa menit sunyi, ia mengajakku pergi. Kami tanpa suara, tapi genggaman tangannya mengatakan semuanya padaku.

Aih, genggaman tangan yang hangat. Sungguh berkebalikkan dengan dunia ini yang dingin dan gelap.

Dan perasaanku.. Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri

**FIN**


End file.
